1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch controller used in an electronic musical instrument and, more particularly, to a touch controller which can allow both wide expression and easy play of an electronic musical instrument by controlling a degree of the touch effect based on performance data in real time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electronic musical instrument, an initial touch (velocity) at a keyboard or the like is detected, and a tone volume or a tone rising speed is changed based on initial touch data. In this case, a control range of a tone volume or the like according to the initial touch data is fixed to a range corresponding to a width of expression of an acoustic musical instrument.
However, when a width of the control range of a tone volume or the like according to the initial touch data is fixed to be almost equal to the width of expression of an acoustic musical instrument, a tone volume or the like tend to overrespond to a change in initial touch data, and a variation in touch of a performer becomes conspicuous, instead.
Contrary to this, when the width of the control range is narrowed to allow easy play, the width of expression as an electronic musical instrument is also undesirably narrowed.
As for an attacking speed of musical tone, since an attacking speed is fixed for one tone color, another tone color must be selected to change the attacking speed.